Liar's Day
by Hasegawa Nanaho
Summary: Pembohong itu sangat istimewa. Sampai-sampai mereka punya hari khusus pembohong. Jangan dipikir para korbannya tidak istimewa, karena mereka bisa memutar balik keadaan. KagaKuro. Fic perdana Kurobas.


**Liar's Day**

_Story By : Hasegawa Nanaho_

_Kuroko No Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

_Warnings : OOC, Failed, dkk. Ruined gaya bahasa dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya. This is a piece of little work while I am too worked up with this fandom so, happy reading._

.

.

.

_Semua manusia pernah menjadi pembohong._

_Menutupi keaslian diri mereka untuk kesenangan._

_Sampai-sampai..._

_Ada hari khusus untuk berbohong dan menipu orang._

.

.

.

"Kuroko, mau _soft drink_?" Pria tegap dengan surai merahnya melemparkan sekaleng minuman soda kepada lelaki mungil dengan warna mata dan rambut serupa.

"Ya, terima kasih, Kagami-kun." Sahut Kuroko canggung, membuat Kagami menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Mana si nomor dua kembaranmu itu?" Tanyanya lagi, mencairkan suasana.

"Dengan Momoi-san. Dia senang dengan anjing itu," Kuroko tersenyum tipis sambil membuka kaleng minumannya.

"Ngg, Kuroko. Malam ini kau bebas?" _Alarm_ tipe 1, pengajakan berkencan tersembunyi.

"Tentu saja," Kuroko tersenyum menatap Kagami, "aku akan menemanimu di apartemen,"

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun, kau memasak?"

"Yap," Kagami menjawab singkat, "spesial karena kau ada di sini,"

"Hentikan itu, Kagami-kun. Kau membuatku merasa aneh,"

"APANYA YANG ANEH HEI, KUROKO!"

"Apakah aku...se-spesial itu?" Kuroko bertanya dengan melotot.

"H-hei Kuroko, kau terlalu dekat..."

.

Semakin dekat, semakin dekat...

.

"Kagami-kun, kena."

Krik.

"APA-APAAN ITU KUROKO!" Kagami melompat bak singa yang diganggu tidurnya.

"Emosimu labil, kau mudah dikerjai," Kuroko terkekeh, "ayo kita makan, Kagami-kun,"

"Dasar," Kagami menggerutu, "setelah melewati banyak pertandingan, kau jadi semakin suka mengerjaiku saja, Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun,"

"Hm?"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada tanggal satu bulan April?"

"Yang kutahu, di hari itu kau bisa menipu siapapun tanpa khawatir kena marah, Kuroko."

.

.

.

_Seperti itukah istimewanya pembohong?_

_Aku jadi ingin tahu._

_Siapa di antara kita yang pandai berbohong?_

.

.

.

"Jangan malas-malasan! Lawan kita mungkin bisa setangguh Yosen, mungkin tidak. Tapi, jangan lengah!" Suara sang pelatih berkumandang lantang, membuat pengikut-pengikutnya terpacu.

"Siap, Ketua!"

"Ne, ne, Kuroko." Kagami melantunkan nama itu lagi, "Tak terasa sudah hampir dua tahun kita melewati saat-saat bersama,"

"Kau terlalu mendramatisir, Kagami-kun," Kuroko yang tengah berlari di sampingnya menoleh sejenak.

"Berkat waktu yang lama itu aku jadi tahu kalau kau takut petir," Kagami nyengir, Kuroko _speechless_.

"Sembarangan." Sangkalnya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Jangan _tsundere_ seperti macam Midorima begitu,"

.

Jauh di Shutoku sana, bulu mata yang empunya nama rontok satu.

"Hmph."

"Ada apa Shin-chan?" Pria dengan surai hitam belah tengah menengok ke belakang sepeda keranjang yang dikayuhnya.

"Takao, apa kau sedang membicarakanku dalam hati?"

"Apa sih, gombal mulu," Takao tersenyum malu-malu, "Shin-chan imut deh,"

"Berarti bukan kau," Midorima menerbangkan helai rontok itu ke udara, "ada orang lain yang sedang membicarakanku sehingga bulu mataku rontok,"

"Shin-chan, aku rasa _Oha-asa_ sudah meracunimu jauh hingga kau percaya mitos juga."

.

"Kau membuatku sedikit marah, Kagami-kun," Kuroko berkata demikian, namun raut wajah dan alisnya tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Bercanda," Kagami kembali mengahadap depan, "pulang nanti ayo kita makan,"

"Jangan hanya makan saja terus, Kagami-kun. Bagaimana dengan nilai tes bahasa jepangmu, apa kau sudah lulus?"

Sabda Kuroko telak menancap dada Kagami, "Err, belum...tapi aku butuh makanan."

Kuroko tersenyum maklum, _partner_nya yang satu ini begitu tergantung dengan makanan, "Baiklah, di _maji burger_, seperti biasa,"

.

Selusin bungkus _hamburger_ sudah menutupi wajah dari _ace_ Seirin yang gila makan ini, membuat Kuroko menggelengkan kepala.

"Hampir dua tahun, dan tidak pernah ada perubahan, Kagami-kun..."

"Eh, Hm, apwa?" Dengan mulut penuh makanan, Kagami menyahut.

Kuroko terkikik melihat tingkah Kagami.

"Asal kau tahu, Kuroko, aku memesan lebih hari ini, makanlah juga."

"Jarang-jarang kau menawariku, Kagami-kun," Kuroko meraih satu bungkus roti yang diselipi daging dan sayur mayur itu, "_itadakimassu_,"

.

"Erm, Kuroko..." Kagami menatap Kuroko penuh penghayatan.

"_Nande?_"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini akan cukup membuatmu terperanjat atau terpana tapi ada hal penting yang ingin kuberitahu padamu," Kagami menggaruk kepalanya. Kuroko menatapnya bingung.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku...aku...s-s..."

"..."

"S-sepertinya aku suka padamu, Kuroko..."

.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian mengulas senyum manis.

"Aku juga suka Kagami-kun," Balasnya dengan manis, telak menendang hati Kagami.

"_MAJI DESUKA?_" Kagami bertanya dengan sedikit berteriak.

Kuroko mengangguk dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Yes!_ Satu kosong, Kuroko!" Kagami menjepit hidung mancung Kuroko dengan kedua sela jarinya.

"E-eh apa barusan kau menipuku?" Kuroko bertanya bingung.

"Ini tanggal satu April Kuroko, teman-teman tim sedang berlomba-lomba memamerkan berapa banyak orang yang bisa mereka tipu," Kagami menggaruk kepalanya, "aku baru dapat satu."

"Dasar Kagami-kun brengsek."

"Whoa, whoa, Kuroko, jangan lempari aku dengan nampan itu tolong,"

"Haah..." Kuroko menghela nafas, "Aku pulang duluan,"

"_M-matte yo_, Kuroko!"

.

.

.

_Ternyata ditipu, memang menyakitkan._

.

.

.

"Kagami-kun _wa baka_," Kuroko mengumpat di jalanan.

"Kupikir ia sungguh-sungguh." Pelupuk matanya sedikit berat, mengingat air mata kekecewaan bertengger disana.

"_Kuso_..." Air mata membuat pandangan Kuroko kabur untuk sejenak.

"Halo, Hyuuga-senpai, bolehkah aku..."

Ia tidak melihat ada sinar dari lampu truk yang siap menerjangnya kapan saja...

.

.

.

_Triit...triririt_

Ponsel milik Kagami berbunyi, tertulis nama Hyuuga Junpei sedang meneleponnya.

"_Hai, hai_, Hyuuga-senpai. Ada apa?"

"_KAGAMI! KUROKO TERTABRAK TRUK!"_

"Kau tidak akan bisa membohongiku, Hyuuga-senpai,"

"_AKU SERIUS KAGAMI, INI BUKAN APRIL MOP LAGI!"_

"Ini baru jam sembilan malam, Hyuuga-senpai. April mop belum berlalu," Kagami menjawab ringan.

"KAGAMI APA KAU MABUK? KALAU AKU DISANA AKU PASTI SUDAH MENAMPARMU KAGAMI, OY!"

"Jangan terlalu terbawa suasana April mop, Hyuuga-senpai! Baik, baik, aku kalah,"

_Tuuut_

_Tuuut_

Sambungan sudah dimatikan, membuat Kagami tersenyum singkat. Hanya sepersekian detik sampai ia melihat ke luar jendela, dengan segelintir orang berlarian berteriak,

"ADA YANG TERTABRAK TRUK!"

Seketika itu juga, roti isi yang dipegang Kagami terjatuh, dan ia melesat pergi.

.

Sulit. Menerobos orang-orang udik itu sulit. Tumpukan manusia ini hampir menyerupai _lasagna_ berlapis-lapis. Namun Kagami tidak akan menyerah.

Ini semua salahnya.

Salahnya menipu Kuroko.

Bahkan ia belum sanggup meminta maaf kepadanya.

Salahnya.

Salah Kagami...

"KUROKOOO!"

"Ya, aku Kuroko."

"Kuroko ampuni aku jangan kau panggil aku dari sana lagi Kuroko! Maafkan aku, maaf, sesungguhnya aku tidak berbohong mengenai tadi Kuroko! Maafkan aku!"

"Kagami-kun, Kagami-kun,"

"Aku menyukaimu Kuroko! Aku menyukaimu! Aku tidak berbohong, Kuroko!"

"Baik, Baik, Kagami-kun,"

"Kuroko! Maafkan aku, maaf—MAJI DAYO? MURASAKIBARA, KAU SEDANG APA?!"

"Ne? Aku? Aku hanya mengejar kaleng keripikku yang terjatuh, ada apa?"

Plak. Kagami menampar sekujur wajahnya yang basah berkeringat, atau bahkan air mata?

"Hei, Truk itu menabrakmu, atau kau yang menabrak truk itu, hah?!"

"Kau menyebalkan, Kagami..." Pria besar dengan surai ungu berkibar indah itu menggigit keripik singkong miliknya dengan penuh penghayatan, "aku tahu kau baru saja mengalahkanku, tapi bukan seperti ini caranya menyapa." Dahi Murasakibara berkedut kesal.

"Jadi, jadi..." Kagami menoleh ke belakangnya, "KUROKOOOOO!"

"Ya, aku Kuroko,"

"Kau...kau...barusan kau membohongiku?" Kagami melebarkan pupilnya dengan ekspresi lucu yang membuat Murasakibara tersenyum usil, lalu pergi, meninggalkan puing-puing truk yang bernasib malang.

"Bukan aku, tapi Hyuuga-senpai," Ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk pria berkacamata di sampingnya.

"Seenaknya menumpahkan kesalahan pada orang lain..." Hyuuga Junpei menggerutu, "aku diminta tolong Kuroko yang sedang kesal setelah dibohongi oleh pria hidung belang yang tidak bertanggung jawab,"

Ugh. Rasanya Kagami sakit jantung.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan terjadi sedahsyat ini karena Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko menunduk, "_hontou ni gomenasai_,"

Kagami menarik napas, menenangkan jantungnya yang berdenyut kencang tak karuan.

"Yang penting kau tidak apa-apa," Kagami membuang mukanya, malu.

"Dasar," Hyuuga kembali menggerutu untuk kesekian kalinya, "aku tidak mengerti masalah kalian, tapi berbaikanlah. Aku pulang dulu,"

"Terima kasih, Hyuuga-senpai," Kuroko tersenyum, "apa aku akan memenangkan kontes _Liar's day_ ini?"

"Enak saja," Hyuuga terlihat tidak terima, "aku yang berakting dalam skenariomu, Kuroko,"

Kuroko hanya terkekeh, menatap punggung kapten Seirin yang menjauh itu.

Masalahnya dan Kagami belum selesai.

.

"Kuroko sialan," Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang memerah.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku, kan? Kagami-kun?"

"Apa teriakan memalukanku itu masih kurang jelas?"

"Tentu saja kurang," Kuroko tersenyum lagi, membuat dada Kagami sesak, "perdengarkan lagi ke anggota tim lain,"

"KUROKOOOOO!"

.

.

_._

_Sudah kuduga._

_Berbohong memang terkadang menyenangkan._

.

.

.

The End.

Maji maji maji fic perdana di fandom kurobas :")))) /pasang cincin kawin/

1260 words dalam 1 jam /tarik napas/ KYAAH KAGAKURO KYAAAH OTP GUE KYAAAH YOOP YOOP FIC YANG DIKHUSUSKAN UNTUK APRIL MOP YAAAAA WALAO KECEPETAN...

Ini semua gara-gara elu B*******y, gue jadi paranoid sendiri sama april mop nanti :"")))))

Maafin ini fic failed trap banget yop yop, silahkan mau bilang apa saja uhuhuhuhu :")

Mau kirim pesan ke kalian semuaaaa, hati-hati kalau belum tahu april mop semakin mendekat, nanti kalian dibohongi tanpa antisipasi /plak

Thanks for reading, yoop yoop.

Regards, Hasegawa Nanaho.


End file.
